


two hearts, one body

by spideywhiteys



Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [78]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cults, Dark Magic, Dead People, Demonic Possession, Gen, Religious Cults, black magic, isobu being....hm...ness demonic than expected, mention of pentagrams, not really a specified religion behind that, priest/demon au but no priest oops, rin is a human sacrifice gone wrong, rin the demon vessel who takes shit from no one, they are there but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys
Summary: Nohara Rin wakes in the dark, not knowing where she is or how she got there. She's missing hours or days worth of memory, but she's gained something else...
Relationships: Nohara Rin & Sanbi | Three-tails | Isobu
Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086938
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	two hearts, one body

**Author's Note:**

> Day 78: Priest/Demon AU / Rin + Isobu
> 
> so i kinda skimped the priest thing, because i latched onto the demon summoning/possession bit,,,, oops!

Rin wakes to the sound of water dripping in a steady beat onto stone. There is no light, so the difference between opening and closing her eyes is minimal. 

She does not feel well.

Her body aches as though she’s gone a full day of gymnastics without pausing for a break — like she once had in high school, when she’d lost track of time in her head and in the rush of adrenaline. The memory of how she got here is blurry at best. She recalls walking home after a shift at the hospital, the sweet relief of a microwave dinner and then  _ bed _ calling to her. She couldn’t have passed out, could she? There’s a blank space between pausing at a crosswalk and then — here. Waking in the dark; her skin on fire and her muscles burning.

Fear settles in her heart, sinks its grimy tethers into her brain. It conjures images of what could have possibly happened during the time she was unconscious. There are no good scenarios that would lead her to waking up in a leaky...basement? 

Rin sits up. She still can’t see well, but her eyes begin to adjust, barely. Just enough to make out shapes. The fuzziest, barest hint of some. 

“Hello?” She whispers, too afraid to speak any louder. The need for help wars with the need to not be an idiot and alert whoever took her that she’s awake. But some of the odd shapes are starting to look like bodies, and that sets her into Doctor mode. 

**_Hello._ **

Rin gasps, slapping her hands over her mouth to stop the shriek that had threatened to claw its way out of her throat. The voice rings in her head, in the silence, like a gunshot. 

“Who — Who was that? Where are you?” When she finds her voice again, she keeps it low.

**_I am Isobu, and I am within you._ **

“Within me?” Well that doesn’t sound great.

Rin feels around with her hands, only getting the sensation of something chalky beneath her fingertips and the cool temperature of solid stone. The old kind — not concrete, but bumpy with imperfects, the type very old homes in the eighteen hundreds might contain. She doesn’t recall there being any old homes like this around where she lived, which was the  _ city. _

**_Yes._ **

The reply is unhelpful, but at least the...person? The person doesn’t feel overtly threatening. Unless they turn out to be her kidnapper.

“Are there any lights in here?” She asks, hesitantly. She’s in her twenties and perhaps too old to be afraid of the dark, but it’s human nature to fear what you can’t see. Survival instincts at their finest.

**_Would you like me to turn them on?_ **

Rin swallows, sweat beading at her forehead. “Yeah.”

**_Very well._ **

Around her, one at a time, a red candle lights up. They form a perfect circle with her in the center, the eerie, flickering light casting moving shadows around the room and highlighting enough for her to see the elaborate pentagram she rests in. Those shapes that she thought were bodies  _ are _ in fact bodies, robed men crumpled like dolls, their hoods thrown back to reveal faces covered in blood and terror. 

She shrieks at the sight, unable to scuttle away in any direction because she’s surrounded by the carnage. Untouched in the center of it all. 

Her clothes are different, she realizes; a plain white dress instead of the hospital scrubs she’d left work in. The thought of one of these men changing her sends a sick jolt to her stomach. It’s not like she can ask them what they did to her — they’re all dead. 

“W-What happened here? Where are you, really?” 

**_I am within you._ ** The voice repeats, and the sound reverberates in her head instead of her ears.  **_These ignorant mortals tampered with what they should not, and the result is this. Us. Intertwined within one body, but of two minds and souls._ **

This situation, to Rin’s daunting horror and hysterical amusement, is exactly like a movie. It’s the kind of thing that happens in documentaries but is always the result of some insane cult. No demons are ever  _ really _ summoned, because it’s all a bunch of crap. Rin has never been a believer in the supernatural, or anything religious. She was raised in an average, non-religious household and went on to study the sciences — real, tangible knowledge. 

But now there’s a voice in her head, dead bodies around her, a pentagram and hours or days worth of missing memory — so she’s not sure  _ what _ to think anymore. Rin, despite her avoidance of considering the supernatural  _ real _ in any sense of the word, is also a person who relies on  _ I’ll believe it if I see it. _

Well. She’s seeing it now.

“You’re not kidding.” She laughs, but it’s not a sound of amusement. “Oh my god, you’re not kidding.”

**_Are you entering a state of hysteria?_ **

“No.” Rin takes in a breath. “No. I’m fine. I can deal with this.”

Roll with the punches. Rin has always been and will always be someone who adjusts as she goes. It’s how she blossomed as a Doctor. Never hesitating or freezing when something new crops up.

“Alright.” She pushes herself up, clenching her fists and keeping her eyes away from the bodies at her feet.  _ Think. What’s the next logical step?  _ “How do we get out of here?”

Isobu hums, and it’s an odd feeling, as though her head is vibrating.  **_I surmise there should be an exit in the form of stairs somewhere around this desolate underground. I myself do not wish to rot down here, so I will help you without charge._ **

Rin doesn’t like the sound of  _ charge, _ like she’ll be expected to fork up payment at some point. If this creature thinks that she’s going to end up relying on it at some point, it’s dead wrong. She needs nothing it can give her.

After a second, the dark becomes...different. It’s still dark, but everything becomes visible. (It doesn’t make sense to her, either.) Shapes are clear, and she looks every which way to find a door pressed into a brick wall just to her left. Rin shakily steps over a corpse and heads for it. The handle is chilled under her fingertips, and she wrenches it open. It squeals loud enough to make her wince. 

She waits for noise, or the sound of someone still alive to come running.

No one does.

With a sigh, Rin steps out, into another room. This looks more like the average basement, with boxes and old furniture — it’s clearly used for storage. What brings a smile to her face is the sight of a staircase leading up. She hurries over, bare feet slapping against cold concrete. She doesn’t know where she is, or if anyone is going to be waiting upstairs, she doesn’t even know what she’s going to be doing with a...demon? Entity? Whatever Isobu is — she doesn’t know what she’s going to do about it. Those are thoughts for later, for future Rin. Current Rin is taking the stairs up two at a time, intent on escaping with her life no matter what.

Rin reaches the top of the stairs and presses her ear to the door.

Nothing.

That doesn’t mean anything, though. Furrowing her brow and steeling her heart, she opens the door. It doesn’t creak as bad as the other one, but it’s not completely silent either. She swings it open enough to make her way through, then closes it behind her out of habit. 

No one comes running at her.

The house looks normal. The kind of place you’d find out in the countryside, with a barn out back and maybe a chicken coop. She doesn’t hear the sounds of the city, just the chirp of insects. Rin tip-toes towards the window and sees that the sun is only just beginning to creep over the horizon. 

She was right about the country thing, it seems. It’s just endless fields wherever she looks, not a car in sight aside from the ones parked in the long, dirt driveway. 

Well, all she needs to do is find a set of keys and get the hell out of here.

_ Sounds like a plan. _

Demon or no demon, she’s getting home.


End file.
